Deep Inside Me
by haizakis
Summary: Ah, it hurts. There are two sides of me playing tug of war in my heart. Desire and regret, ah how disgusting of me. Freedom? That sounds nice. I'd like to be free.


**"Deep Inside Me"**

_Written on: MM/DD/YY: 11/16/14 – 11/20/14 (From11/16 Morning to 11/20 Afternoon) _

_Written by: Psychopathic Liar_

|| So yeah, I really loved Big Hero 6, especially the Character Hiro, not because Main Character but the story of him, man it was just so intriguing that I just had to make this FanFic! So yes you can say I'm a big fan of Hiro XDD / anyways Hope you would like this first FanFic of mine of Big Hero 6! Oh btw, this story has some quite issues so if you have quite the trigger then please do not read this c: I'm not sure how to describe this but yeah character death and and there's no main romance. Oh before I forget, there's an OC here, not the important to be frank but just had to add him for the story of Hiro, so yes his name is Joker/Jester, I had reference from the Joker of HnKnA, though his looks are different and somehow in attitude as well. Anyways that is all! Hope you enjoy this one-shot! So yes hiro-centric much FanFic this is! c: ||

-o-

Hiro was happy, he had finally let it go, to let go of the past that had pulled him always into the darkness. The past that had torn him apart, the past that had broken him, shattered him to pieces. But that was what everyone thought. Was he really happy? Was he really relieved? Was he out of the chains that tangled him up? Was he really out of his cage?

No

He had never escaped his fear, his weakness, and his past. He had never forgotten each and every detail of those. His heart, it was filled with every drop of regret and guilt. He always has his usual happy and kind facial expression, and because of that everyone thinks that this 14 year old boy has an innocent kind heart, but no. Deep within his heart, he feels remorse and anguish. He wants revenge; he wants to inflict pain on those who have made him miserable. He wants those people to feel miserable as well.

He wanted them to be gone, to be forgotten, to be never spoken of ever again. He just wants them to die; he knows that his friends had seen him angry; he knows that they know how he acted when he was in a state of disbelief and shock. But because of what happened now, they probably think that he'd never be that way again, that he would never be so angry, and that he would never hurt anyone and act rashly.

No one knows him

No one understands him

No one is there for him

No one will ever accept his heart

No one will ever fix his torn soul

No one will ever repair his mind

He's lost, and that's for sure. He doesn't know where to go. His heart, it's like a maze with lots of corners, and he knows the right way, yet his subconscious keeps on pulling him away from the right path, and leading him into darkness. Hiro Hamada, a lost child, trying to find his way out of this crazy maze.

Every day of his life, he could still remember his times with his dear older brother, his times with the Baymax his dear brother created. It will never be back, those two will never come back. They never will. Even if he would make a replica of those as robots, it will never be the same. The Baymax Hiro created was just a duplicate, even so the boy still wanted the original, the one that saved him from his emotional breakdown, the one that made him go through so much, the one that helped him through the dark times.

He misses them both, he misses them so much.

So much that he can feel himself growing twisted, he feels his heart drowning deep into the dark abyss of nothingness. He can feel his eyes closing, his sight weakening. He feels as if the light of hope is slowly vanishing, that soon his mind will be mad, that soon his heart will be crazy, that soon he won't be the same. That soon he would be a…

Liar

So young, so innocent, so pure, and so much could have been done if only your heart could let go. If only you could forgive and forget, if only you could change back to whom you once were, back to being such a troublesome child. If only.

But there's no turning back because deep inside him…

He has fallen mad.

-o-

"Good Bye Hiro! Take Care okay?" A brunette adult woman said as a certain 16 year old male teen waved good bye and exited the house. He yawned as he scratched his hair. 'Aaaah- It's still so early in the morning… I still feel tired…' he thought as he blinked lazily.

As he walked, he had one hand shoved inside the pockets of his blue hoodie jacket. He had his lazy eyes and frowny facial expression. It has been 2 years already since the time he had lost his brother, lost his close robot friend, and entered the school. It has been a quite some time ever since he had noticed his friends changed quite a bit. Yes, they were still weird and crazy, well in a good way but somehow they started to act quite strangely around the teen. It's like they're starting to compare him to his brother. Not in a rude way, but in terms of their level of kindness. Something like that, but Hiro didn't mind. If they couldn't accept him then it doesn't matter, he learnt how to accept things like those. If he's alone, then it doesn't matter. He's used to it.

_"__Damned assholes…" _He muttered bitterly as he continued on walking.

-o-

As some minutes passed the teen finally arrived at school, he stretched his arms and breathed the fresh air. He gave off a radiating aura, showed off his bright smile as he hummed happily.

What an eccedentesiast.

-o-

Opening the door towards the room where all his friends were chilling, he heard then talking before he could open the door. He stayed outside for a while and listened.

_- "Man, I really wish Tadashi was here! We could be chilling big time!"_

_- "Now, now Wasabi- We shouldn't bring his name up… besides, it has been 2 years already hasn't it?"_

_- "But hey at least we got Hiro! He's one hella of a cool kid!"_

_- "Tch, well Hiro isn't Tadashi. If he was here, we could all go together and chill like old times, but since time has changed, we could all go and save people…"_

Hiro wore his earphones as disguise that he didn't hear them. He gritted his teeth as he held the door knob, twisting it open and quietly he noticed that everyone was still busy talking, maybe he was too quiet. He had a happy facial expression and continued listening before he closed the door,

_- "Hiro isn't Tadashi but Hiro is Hiro!"_

_- "Yeah, we know that Honey, but the fact that he's younger, that he's different from us, doesn't change the fact that Tadashi is better off with us than Hiro. Yes, I see him as a friend because he is Tadashi's younger brother, but don't you see it? We could've had better times if Tadashi was here… "_

_- "Gogo! Stop comparing Hiro to Tadashi! They're complete different individuals!" _

Before a fight would even start between the two girls the four heard the door click nearby. And their eyes widened to see Hiro by the door looking at them. He blinked twice and was supposed to open his mouth and say something when Honey spoke up first, "AH Hiro! Welcome back-! Ignore what Gogo and the others just-"- "Honey-san?" he simply questioned as he took his earphones out. Honey looked at him and sighed in relief, she was relieved that the boy didn't hear their conversation but of course, it was just a lie.

Hiro smiled brightly and waved his hand, "Mornin' guys!" he said happily as he went towards his room but before he walked away Honey went up to him and held his shoulders. She simply smiled at him and the teen blinked twice, "Uhm… yeah?" He shrugged her hands off from him as he walked to his room. "I'll just be in my room, gonna do some projects…" He muttered as he gave them a cheery smile. The other four looked at the boy; somehow something seems out of him. It's like something off.

Honey sighed. She walked back to where the others were and sat down. It has been two years… Two years ever since she tried to forget Tadashi. She had to admit to herself that she, well she liked Tadashi. But then he died. Her feelings left hanging, she never had to chance to tell how she felt, but even so she tried to find a way to show Tadashi how she likes him. Because of that she decided to take care of Hiro dearly, knowingly that the boy had suffered a big loss. First was his parents, though he was very young and had so little memories of his parents, surely the boy still felt some happy moment with them before the passed away. Then there's Tadashi, Hiro lost him too, on the day he was supposed to be the happiest, but no. That was the day he lost his older brother. And then there's another one, he lost Baymax. Yes, he made another one after his loss, but it isn't the same. The Baymax that his brother created was different from his. The Baymax Hiro created was just a replica, even if the memory card was same, the fact that it was his older brother's creation, he wanted that. He didn't want a replica…

The four looked at each other in silence. After a few moments Gogo started up the conversation. "So, since our break is going to start soon, why don't we do something fun?" She said as she gave a small smile. Honey clasped her hands and stood up excited. "I'll go and call Hiro up!" She said happily but Gogo stood up, "No, I'll call Hiro, besides wanna get close to him as well…" She said as she shrugged. The glasses blonde girl tilted her head as she blinked twice. Happy with what she's seeing she nodded and sat back down.

-o-

_"__Damn it… Damn it… Damn it!"_

Hiro grew frustrated. His place all messed up with crumpled papers. His mind was messed up and he couldn't think straight. He sighed as he let go of his pencil and pushed himself away from the table. Going lower as he rested the back of his head on the back of his chair, he felt tired. Wow, it's just the beginning of the day yet he felt like all his energy was drained. He chuckled when he started to think of the conversation he just heard earlier, "Tch… Sorry that I'm not kind and all like my brother… I'm sorry that I can't be like him…" He mumbled angrily.

He loved his brother, yes that's for sure. He loved him so dearly, he treasured him. He didn't care if his brother was better, he didn't care at all. All he wanted was to be accepted, to be a part of something. To not be isolated once more, to belong to a group.

Yet since he was younger, no one accepted him, except for his brother, and Aunt Cass as well of course. Though he was the best in class, even if he was the best, even if he was at the top, no one accepted him as his friends. The other children ignored him, treated him differently. Therefore Hiro was left all alone. And his brother was the only one beside him, the only one to treat him as if he isn't an alien kid. His brother was the only one who accepted him even if the Kids would speak ill of him.

Though somehow, deep inside him… he could feel envy. He envied his brother, it feels wrong. He doesn't want to envy him, but somehow he just did. He envied how outgoing he could be, he envied how he could be accepted so easily.

"Deep inside me… I feel regret, envy, guilt, and so many more…"He whispered. He closed his eyes but then suddenly images of the fire crossed his mind. Black umbrellas open to shade them from the rain, gravestones on the ground, the skies grey and dull. Suddenly images of the Yokai as well came, of how it was actually Professor Callaghan. And that he was responsible for Tadashi's death. He hated his guts, he hated him. Then memories of him and Baymax were next. He opened his eyes wide before those memories continued, he groaned in frustration and annoyance as he scratched his head. Standing up from his chair he took his pen holder case and threw it at the wall.

"Aaaaargh! Damn it!" He shouted as he collapsed on his chair. He took a deep breath when he heard a knock on his door.

He turned his head towards the door and shook his head, wearing his happy expression he walked to the door and smiled. Turning the door knob as he pulled it open. "Ah Gogo-san! What's up?" he asked as he gave off a cheery grin. "Uhm, we were just planning to go to the Mall, so get ready since of course you're with us!" She said as she smiled and patted the teen's shoulder. Hiro simply smiled back and nodded, "Yeah sure!"

Gogo made a thumbs up and took the boy's hand and dragged him out along with the others. The other three smiled and cheered, "Yeeaaah buyin' more comics! For what I heard there's new updates on the-"- "Yeah, yeah Fred, we know. C'mon let's go, I'm getting' hungry already…" Gogo said as she grinned and called out to the others as she walked towards the door. Hiro smiled once more and nodded as he went beside Honey and they walked together. The boy felt very comfortable being with the blonde girl, knowingly that he looked up at her like a big sister. He liked her, a whole lot, same as how he felt for his big brother.

He chuckled as he heard Honey giggle slightly. Man, if only his big brother were here, he would be here on his spot, standing beside Honey all lovey-dovey. They really looked good together anyways…

_'__Even with all this… Deep inside me…'_

-o-

A day at the mall finally done!

The 5, since Baymax was just back at the school, walked together going back there. They were happy, they were smiling, but even so Hiro was still lying. "Ah! Look guys! A Circus!" Wasabi said as he pointed at the large tent that was painted red and white with so many balloons surrounding it. Fred cheered as he pulled his friends towards the circus. Hiro simply laughed as he was practically being dragged but somehow something caught his attention. It was a little circus girl, she was wearing the usual circus clothes, it was colour blue and yellow with some orange highlights. She had brown coloured hair that was in bob-style. Hiro looked at the girl that seemed to be calling out to him using her hands as she held a white balloon. Hiro blinked twice as he let himself go from the group. The others didn't notice it since they were too busy arguing at each other but it seems like Honey noticed it. She was about to chase after him but then maybe it'd be nice to leave him as well, maybe he just wanted to talk to some of the circus kids, besides he hasn't talked to any kid since he was younger, well that was what Tadashi said.

Honey simply giggled as she was with the other three that was going inside the Circus. It was a free show; actually it wondered them why the Circus would just give out a free show. Don't they need money as well?

-o-

Hiro followed the girl that seemed to lead him somewhere. "Here! Here!" She said as she ran to a corner. Hiro ran up to the brunette child and wondered where she was leading him. But somehow he could feel as if something was going to happen, something horrible, but yet it felt peaceful as well.

He turned to the corner and there she saw the girl standing at the other end of the straight pathway as she held the white balloon. "Almost there! C'mon!" She said as she giggled and went to the right corner. Hiro continued on running and couldn't help smile and laugh. He felt like a real child, somehow. Finally turning to the last corner he saw beautiful fresh green. There were so many flowers surrounding the place, and a big fountain in the middle and there was someone by the fountain, it was the girl. He tilted his head as he began to grow curious. Walking up to the girl he noticed something strange, it was the balloon. Something seems off with the balloon.

"Oh hello there! Fancy meeting you…" A voice of a stranger spoke up. Hiro turned his back and saw a white haired jester. An albino? How rare. The albino jester had a rose and card combined eye patch that was covering his left eye. His visible eye though was crimson red in color. His hair had red highlight as well by the bangs. He was wearing the usual clothes of a jester but somehow this jester seems to be different.

"Ah…"

"Don't be afraid Hiro. Besides, I am not to be feared of for I am merely just a clown for entertainment… You may simply call me Joker or Jester… whichever you prefer…" He said as he gave a soft smile. Hiro stayed silent as he nodded, but somehow the odd and uneasy feeling won't go, it was actually getting worse as the Jester was getting nearer and nearer. He looked up at the mysterious looking man and felt like his voice was being taken away from him. His eyes began to shake in fear as well as his hands began to tremble in fear.

"Are you scared?"

_Yes_

But Hiro wasn't able to neither speak, nor say what he wants to say and so did he simply shake his head.

"Liar…"

_I am not_

Hiro looked at him angrily as he fisted his hands.

"Do you know why the balloon attracts you?"

Hiro blinked twice as he looked at the Jester. Somehow it was true; the balloon sure did attract him a whole lot. Pretty much the reason he chased the little girl was because of the white balloon. He nodded and was eager to know why.

The Circus Clown smiled and called the little girl to come nearer. She skipped her way as she held the string of the white balloon. Hiro looked down and saw the balloon. Looking at it closely, he could feel his chest tightening. It felt weird, it felt very unusual. The Jester in front of him simply smiled, "Hiro… How do you feel?" he asked the teen. Hiro held his painful chest as he was gasping for air. He felt breathless, he felt as if his oxygen was being taken away from him. His eyes were wide in confusion and fear.

Feeling his legs weaken, he collapsed on the grassy ground. He looked up at the white balloon and there he could see the image of Baymax, not the Baymax he created, but the Baymax his _brother _created. He looked at it as he saw the plain white balloon have the face of the robot. It was two black circles as the eyes and a straight line in between as the mouth. He looked at it in pain as he could remember all his regrets.

First was regretting to be smart, to be the top of the class, to have a mind capable of many things, because of that it made him too different from the other kids, giving him an unfair lonely and isolated life.

Second was going to school. If only he didn't enroll to his brother's school in College then his death wouldn't happen. If only he didn't enroll to school, if only he continued his bot fighting even though it's Illegal, then he wouldn't be in such a situation.

Third was… activating Baymax. If only he didn't go through such a circumstance then his brother's creation wouldn't have sacrificed himself just to save him and the sleeping girl who was the Professor's daughter. It was one of his biggest regrets. If only… if only he didn't activate Baymax then all these wouldn't have happened, then at least the original one was still there. Yes Hiro created another one, yes that new one had the Memory card, but still, it won't be the same. It never will be…

"My... my… Tonight's going to be a fun night~" The Jester said in a whispering tone as he leaned down to the fallen boy. He smirked and muttered, "Let's see who cares about your empty body…" he said as he snapped his fingers then the surroundings went black. The temperature suddenly dropped.

_"__Deep inside me… I feel…"_

-o-

Back inside the circus, the four college students sat down in the middle part as they waited for the show to start. Fred left another seat for Hiro, but somehow once the Main jester appeared in the middle, the four grew quite worried since the young teen still hasn't arrived yet. "Don't worry! I'm sure Hiro is going to catch up!" Honey said trying to calm herself down. She was very worried, but surely he was safe, maybe he was still playing with the circus girl.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen! Today is a very special day! Let's all have fun and forget all our problems! Let us all enjoy the show you've all been waiting for!" The Jester said as he raised his hands up and let the show begin. The other circus members started to do their parts, and the audience sure was amazed by their flexibility, agility, and balance. They all looked like they were in perfect sync, that they have always practiced. They all looked so professional.

_"__Let's wait for the finale…" _The Jester thought as he held the locks of hair of a certain young teen. "Are you ready? Dear Puppet…?" He said in a sickly sweet tone.

-o-

The show ended and a seat was still left empty. "Where could Hiro have gone to?" Honey said as she looked side to side. She felt uneasy, she felt as if she had lost someone again. She was about to stand up when the Jester spoke up in the middle once more, "Good Evening once more dear audience! I hope you enjoyed our show!" A loud applause and cheers came from the audience and some even stood up. Well the show sure was amazing indeed. "But this time, it would be different… the show isn't over yet! We still have one show to present to you all…" the jester said with a wicked smile as he snapped his fingers then a red cloth suddenly appeared. He held both ends as he covered the spot beside him and then he smirked as he made his magic.

In a split second, he threw the cloth and there was he, Hiro Hamada in the middle of the Circus place. He was now the main attention. Everyone's eyes grew wide as they saw the boy's lifeless figure. He looked pale and dull; his eyes looked so lifeless and plain. His mouth was in a straight line, his hand handcuffed in front of him hanging down like a rag doll.

"HIRO!" Honey shouted as she stood up but once she did the audience suddenly disappeared. After a few moments the whole place was only filled with four college students on the spectator's area and the Jester and… Hiro. The Circus clown grabbed the young teen's hair harshly as he threw him at the side. Hiro didn't complain, he didn't say anything at all. He was completely silent. Before the other four could react the Jester spoke, "My my… look at the petty little liars we have…" - "W-What do you mean?!" Gogo shouted angrily at him. She was pissed for sure. She thought she could've had fun with everyone especially Hiro.

"Oh? Stop acting innocent… you were the ones who caused this to the poor little Hiro… _you _traumatized him… tsk tsk tsk… what friends you are… comparing a completely different person to his brother. How cruel could that be? Isn't that right Hiro? You hate them so much… right? You want to kill them already… right?" The Jester said as he walked towards Hiro and grabbed his hair.

The young teen felt as if his soul was trapped, as if it was under the control of the Jester. He wanted to escape; he wanted to be free from his control. His eyes moved slowly towards his four friends. His mouth was open as he was breathing for air. His mind felt weak, he couldn't think, he could feel as if darkness was slowly taking him, piece by piece…

"I… I-I hate them…" Hiro muttered bitterly as he gritted his teeth. Yes, he hated them. He hated them so much; he hates them all so very much. He wants to forget everything and change, but in reality he never hated them. The true villain here was him. He hated himself more than anyone. "But deep inside me… I still feel happiness…" He said in a hoarse voice. The Jester got angry and gripped his hair more tightly as he pulled the young teen towards the center. Throwing him there he laughed, "Let's see then!"

He kicked the body as it vomited blood. Hiro held his painful stomach as he closed his eyes. It was painful, it was depressing, and it sure was… such a sad feeling. But this time it was real, the pain felt real as if his ending sure was near. He continued enduring the pain and felt so weak and powerless. "Hiro!" -

Yes that's his friends calling out to him, he knew they couldn't help for they were trapped as well, that is why there is no use to do anything. He knew that he was going to die sooner or later, but he didn't want to die in the hands of this crazy Jester. He wanted to die a heroic die, just as how his brother and Baymax did. He wants to die like them, but then again he was just a stubborn kid who was selfish. A big baby actually.

He felt tears escape his eyes; he felt those warm crystal clear tears stream down his face as he forced a smile. "If this is how I end then so let it be, besides I've held no more anger on my friends… I finally realized that it was me who I hate… because deep inside me, my hatred was only for one person and that is I…" He said in between gasps as he opened his eyes weakly and looked at the Jester.

The Circus Clown, or is it even correct to call him that? Simply just smiled gently as he back away. "Well, well, well… I guess this was expected…" He whispered as the albino man held both of his hands behind him.

Hiro gave him a questioning look as well as his friends. They were trapped on their chairs, powerless and weak, trapped under the control of the Circus Clown. Then after a few moments the chains and handcuffs that trapped his friends disappeared, as well as the tent and everything that surrounded them. The Jester who was just smiling as he slowly disappeared turning into petals of roses mouthed to the boy on the ground, "Liar…" He said as he disappeared completely.

Hiro was left on the grassy ground, tired and sick. He lost a lot of blood, and probably broke a rib or two. He sighed as he held his pained stomach when he heard the voices of his friends get louder and louder. He took a glance and saw them running to him. He smiled as he felt himself light, he felt as if he wasn't carrying any load of burden. As if he never handled any or probably it washed away, vanished just like how the Circus did.

His four friends held him tight as they were worried for their fallen comrade. "Hiro… We have to take you to the hospital!" Honey said. The others agreed and Fred was the one who carried the boy. He was surprised to how light the boy could be. He was actually expecting him to weigh as heavy as many sacks of rice but no, he was like paper! He shoved those thoughts away as he ran following the others towards the hospital. No need for ambulance since they were near the hospital anyways.

Hiro closed his eyes slowly as he was inhaling and exhaling. His shallow and cold breath that was slow. His skin that was cold and pale, from the blood loss. His whole body that was tired and weak already. Hiro thought one last time before going inside the Hospital,

_"__Deep inside me…"_

-o-

Fred, Honey, Gogo, and Wasabi were sitting at the waiting area in silence. None of them talked to each other, no one at all. No one asked each other funny questions or anything, the mere fact that their very friend was inside the Emergency Room wouldn't make things any better. Sure they didn't really like Hiro before because they liked Tadashi more, but they finally realized that whoever he is, he was still an important person to their life. Honey sighed as she bit her lower lip, she didn't want to lose Tadashi, and she doesn't want to lose the sibling of the man she loved.

"Hey… guys what do you think Hiro feels now…?" Wasabi said in a soft voice. The other looked at him and sighed, they weren't so sure but probably he was feeling all alone, all this time he was alone, since from the very start of his existence. Born with only having his big brother and his aunt because his parents died, wouldn't that be so lonely? He too felt lonely as he entered school, he was granted with a powerful and intelligent mind, that it made him too different from the rest of the children and so because of that he was isolated, he was thrown out of the group, ignored as if he never existed. All alone in his own world of creating robots, the only friend he had was his Brother. His brother was the only one that was there to cheer him up but now that he's gone Hiro is all alone once again. But fining his new friends he felt as if Tadashi was present but finding out that his friends compared him, he felt all alone once more.

He has always felt alone, always.

The doors to the Emergency Room opened, the doctor held his hands together as he sighed. He called out to his nurse and told her to call the other four; surely they were eager to know what happened to the young teen. The doctors shook his head as he looked back at the closed door, closing his eyes he felt as if he had failed everyone.

-o-

The four who were called went straight to where the doctor was, of course following the nurse. The saw the doctor standing in the middle of the hallway as he had his usual frowny face. The college teens didn't really know if the news would be bad but hopefully it was good. Their hearts couldn't stop pounding, they were so nervous, so scared that their friend might've died.

"So… Doctor… how is he…?" Honey asked as she walked up to the doctor. The doctor simply sighed, "Well… first of all… he survived…" With that said everyone was in relief. "But… something is wrong with his mind, because of the events he had been experiencing, because of the traumatizing events that haunted him. His mind isn't now functioning well, yes he is still intelligent and all, he still has the brain smart like no other, but what I mean is how he will act. For him it will be hard to trust people, to socialize with them, so all I ask is for you to take care of him. That is all; you may visit him in Room 574." The doctor finished his statement and left. The four thanked the man and ran up to find where that room was.

"I'm glad Hiro is safe…" - "Yeah… but now we have to take care of him more… at least now we know our mistakes…" - "I hope he forgives us… "- "Hopefully…"

-o-

A certain young male teen sat on his hospital bed, his back straight as he had his hands on his lap. He had bandage that was wrapped around his forehead, some on his stomach and some on his arms. He had a broken rib but it was now treated. Hiro looked out to the side since it was the window and saw the beautiful scenery. He saw children, playing and having fun. He saw them playing together as a group, some kids were pairs but mostly groups.

His dull and plain eyes looked over to them without any emotion showing but he feels… jealous of them.

"Deep inside me… I feel so lonely yet I feel happy…" he muttered as he closed the curtain and looked at his hands.

-o-

There was a knock on the door of Room 574 and a small voice spoke up, "Come in..."

Twisting the door knob and pushing the door gently the four people entered the room quietly and there was a soft click as the door closed. The boy on the bed looked to the side and saw his four friends. He smiled at the sight of them and the others simply couldn't help it but they gave him a group hug. They were all just so happy, yes they know that Hiro's mind is kind of a wreck but to them it's not a problem at all, besides Hiro was their best friend, their brother, their little genius, their Hero… he was the one who formed the Big Hero 6, he was the one who created the plan to save people's lives, he was the one who helped them to create suits and all.

"We're so glad that you're safe!" Fred said as he did the brofist with Hiro. The young teen chuckled as he grinned. "Thank you… for letting me live… for not leaving me there…" He whispered as he gave a broken smile. The others looked at each other and smiled. "Of course not Hiro, you're our precious teammate, a dear friend… why would we leave you there…?" Honey said as he kissed his head. Hiro shrugged as he looked down.

"Thank you…"

-o-

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock…_

The time is ticking fast

Yet memories of the past will still linger

Scars from those memories will never disappear

It will heal, but the pain once felt will never be forgotten

Hiro was inside his room, sitting on his chair as he was drawing more concepts that he could do for his new robot. He smiled as he realized that it had been months since the weird incident, it sure was a horrible one as well but at least because of that he felt that his friends really cared for him. He finally felt loved; he finally felt that he belonged to their group, that wasn't used or isolated, that he wasn't too different from them.

He sighed as he took a deep breath. Putting his pencil down the boy stretched as he scratched his head. He chuckled as he felt that it sure was a good day, but then again that was his expectations and expectations don't go well.

He stood up and walked up to his door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back as his eyes widened in fear, he was trembling as he grew scared of this certain man.

"We meet again… Liar…"

Somehow it felt like time stopped. Hiro felt his cold hand travel inside his clothes, his cold hands sending shivers down his spine. Trapping the young teen, the Jester had one hand holding the door for the boy not to escape. Hiro whimpered as he had no energy or willpower to fight back this man. He was scared; actually it sure was pathetic of him. Hiro closed his eyes as he held the door. He sure wanted to just twist the door knob and leave or shout for help. But it seems like the Jester caught him once more.

"My, my… you sure have grown into quite a liar huh?" He said with a devilish smirk. Hiro shook his head as he closed his eyes shut. He felt his cold hand on his chest. But somehow he felt another cold thing that touched him, it wasn't his other hand but it was a metal blade. Hiro felt weak and powerless once more, but somehow it felt like this was meant to be.

"Do you know what happens to liars?"

"…"

"They get punished…"

With that said the Jester laughed a really loud and hysterical, and maniacal laugh. He had lost his marbles oh then again he had lost his marbles long ago. The Jester grinned widely from ear to ear as he aimed the dagger on the Liar's chest. "Good Night… Sleep tight… Liar…!" He said as he stabbed the young teen.

Crimson red liquid trailed down fast, as the dagger was pulled out the jester walked back as he smiled at the sight. Hiro screamed in pain held his bloody chest, looking at his hand that was filled with his blood he held the door as fell down on his knees. "A-Aaaaagh!" He could feel darkness pull him deeper once more, but it felt more like he was on an ocean, all alone in the middle of the body of water. He was floating, but now he felt like someone was pulling him down deeper and deeper.

Hiro looked at the blurry sight, his vision failing him. He smiled as he whispered hoarsely for he was losing blood fast, _"Deep inside me… the liar… is filled with anguish and regret… remorse and pain… maybe this was all for the best…"_

He sighed as he took one last sharp deep breath before falling and as soon as the thud was heard the door opened hitting the legs of Hiro. Everyone gasped as they saw the bloody teen on the floor. His eyes closed and were barely breathing. Honey screamed for help, continuously she shouted desperately. But then a voice interrupted the four, "There's no point… he is soon dead… he deserves it…" the Jester from before said.

The four were filled with rage and fury. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO OUR FRIEND?!" Fred shouted angrily as he was about to punch the Albino man but before he could the jester simply stated, "He was a liar… a terrible and horrible one… he has to be punished for growing up as a liar… to the world and to you as well…" He waved good bye and smiled as he disappeared into thin air. As he left some roses of petals were left on the floor in remembrance of the jester that he did visit.

Honey dropped on her knees as she held the dying boy in her arms, "No no no! Hiro… Hiro…. Hiro! Don't go! I can't have another one gone… First was Tadashi and now you…" She said as she cried. The other three kneeled down as they hugged the boy. "I'm sorry Hiro for all the mistakes we've done…"

"I'm sorry for ignoring you most of the times…"

"I'm sorry for being so snob to most of your works…"

"I'm so sorry for not being able to keep you alive…"

"I Thank you for correcting us… for making us realize our mistakes…"

"I thank you for the times you've shared with us, the times you've coped up with our stupidity at times…"

"I thank you for making such beautiful works, for making amazing thing that helped me and everyone else…"

"I… I thank you for being such a wonderful company, for keeping my heart alive…"

As each said their last words to the slowly dying young teen, he breathed heavily as he weakly turned his head to face them all. Tears were continuously falling as he raised his bloody hand reaching up to his friends. Just one last time, he wants to hold them before he goes. "Deep inside me… I have fallen deep into the hypnotizing dark abyss filled with lies… My mind had been twisted, torn to shreds, broken to pieces… But deeper inside me, I feel happy… Thank you… for even caring for a pathetic liar like me…" He said lastly as he smiled and mouthed good bye for it was already times up. He closed his eyes as his hand lost strength.

The other teens hugged the dead body when the main door crashed open. The other students appeared and they gasped in horror as they saw the scene.

_"__We… We all will miss you Hiro…"_

-o-

Deep inside me

Is a terrifying creature

It's like there's someone keeping me locked up

It's scary that the thought of it sends chills down my spine

But somehow that creature who locked me up in all my sadness

Made me realize how cruel someone can be and how kind

One person can be as well.

That Creature who made a hole in my heart, the creature who

Filled my hearts as well… but with lies

It's so sad and depressing but then I met this Jester

I knew something was up, I knew something was wrong

And there I have never realized until it was the time I was killed

That the Jester was the one who kept me locked inside.

That it was the Jester all along who showed me the truth inside my heart

Deep inside me

Is a wonderful bird

It's like this bird is showing me that I'm free

It's beautiful that the thought of it makes my heart light

And somehow this bird that made me feel free from all my problems

Made me realize how beautiful the world can be even if it's tainted

It's so beautiful and sweet… so tragic and sad… how bitter… how sweet could it be…

-o-

_"__Deep inside me… is a mixture of emotions…"_

-o-

- E N D -

-o-

|| Heya Guys! SO how was it? Good or Bad? Idk but anyways hope y'all liked it! Thinking of revising some parts soon and adding more parts about the Jester and Hiro, but it's obvious already what his part is already right? -grins- anyways, just leave a review and tell me what ya think about it! Thanks ya guys! Btw I'm working on a new fic and it's well, sad- again. Contains Character death, slight depression. Stuff like that 3 K thanks for reading! ||


End file.
